Camp Jurassic
Note: '''This article is under construction by the creator, but please don't make any changes, as it belongs only to them, unless there are errors that need to be corrected. '''Camp Jurassic is a spin-off film of the Jurassic Park franchise. Synopsis John Hammond opens an interactive children's Summer camp, where children can learn about the many species of dinosaurs, by experiencing them in real life, and do other Summer camp activites. The cabins are named after many dinosaurs (such as Cabin Spinosaurus, or Cabin Triceratops). Every week, the cabins compete in some sort of activity, which can range from fossil digging, to dinosaur roleplays. A small group of reject underdogs of Cabin Pteranadon, always struggle to succeed, yet the leader, Raymond Robinson, won't give up. One day, when one little slip-up causes the whole camp island at risk, and Cabin Pteranadon gets separated from the rest of the camp, and stranded on the other side of the island. The rest of the camp plans to evacuate the island in two days. It's up to the small gang to work together, and make it back before it's too late, and they're stuck on an island of dinosaurs forever. On the way, they come across many beasts, some friendly, most dangerous. Characters Raymond Robinson: '''The leader of Cabin Pteranadon. Despite the rest of his team wanting to just stop signing up for the weekly activities, Raymond tries his hardest to train the team to victory, and says that every loss gains expirience. Now, when he has to lead the team halfway through the island, he starts to really realize how hard it is to get people to cooperate. He is thirteen years old in the film. '''Mary Brown: Raymond's girlfriend (even though they're a little too young to date) who always listens to his orders in Cabin Pteranadon. She has fath in him for the most part, and is very courageous. She is thirteen years old. Mike Oliver: Other than Mary, Raymond's best friend. Despite this, he sometimes has doubt with Raymond's crazy plans, and is very shy and responsible. People also call him a "mama's boy". He is twelve years old. Kevin Lebowski: Basically the most athletic and strongest of the team. He's mastered in martial arts, every sport that is held in school, and even his pinky can pack a punch. But can it be enough to defend his team from what ferocious challenges waits ahead? He is fifthteen years old. Maddie Lebowski: Kevin's younger sister, and total opposite. Other than being skilled at sports and combat, Maddie is very intelligent, and works with computers a whole lot. Despite this, the two love each other very much, and pretty much complete each other. She is ten years old. Camden Tobuscus: The guy in the group that can crack a joke, even in tough situations. He's not really serious, and not too bright at that matter, but has a good heart, an a likeable personality. He is thirteen years old. Cabin T-Rex: The most skilled cabin in Camp Jurassic. They are a bit stuck-up and selfish, as well. Cabin Velociraptor: Another cabin in the camp. Their cabin consists of highly intelligent kids, who are good with problem solving activities. Cabin Ankylosaur: The strong jocks of the camp, who are very powerful in muscle, but not much in brain. Cabin Triceratops: The cool party people of the camp. John Hammond: '''The founder of the camp, who decided to create it, after his enormous success with Jurassic World. He decided to make something, that appeals mostly to the children, and educating them. However, his plans for making a grand island with dinosaurs fails again, and puts all of the kids in danger. '''More characters to be added soon! List of dinosaurs seen or mentioned *T-Rex *Pteranodon *Velociraptor *Ankylosaur *Triceratops *Dilophosaurus *Spinosaurus *Brachiosaurus *Troodon *Stegosaurus *Pachycephalosaurus *Herrerasaurus *Compsognathus *Mossosaur Category:Fan Films